Behind Those Double Doors
by viamayisa
Summary: After two years of needed distance, Yuumei returns to Ouran to find new friendships, rediscovered ties, and a sense of belonging. But will the Host Club's antics be enough for her to overcome what she isolated herself from? Or will her past chase her away again with nothing or no one to hold her back? Kyouya/OC
1. Prologue

**Preview/Prologue**

"We're glad to see that you are better and returning to Ouran."

She stood from her seat, mimicking the chairman, and returned his smile as they shook hands, "thank you, Suoh-sama."

"Can I ask a favor of you Hitsumatsu-san?"

A curious expression fell on her face, "what favor?"

He laughed at her sudden cautious behavior, "I simply would like to ask you if you would deliver this letter to my son. He is still at school so I figured it would give you the opportunity to familiarize yourself with the campus once again."

"Ah, of course. That would be no problem." A sense of relief washed over her as she was handed a small envelope.

"He should be in the Third Music Room. Do you remember where that is?"

"Umm," her eyes averted from the chairman's for a moment as she searched her memory. "Yes, I do believe I remember where it is," she answered with the slightest doubt.

The chairman laughed once again, "ok, you can explore the campus. If you get lost, just try to find your way back here and I'll help you."

"I will, Suoh-sama," she stepped backwards as a gesture of her departure, "Thank you for your time, goodbye."

"I'll see you around campus," he waved to her as she left his office.

Although they did not know each other personally, only so much can be kept a secret in the world of the rich and powerful. The story of the Hitsumatsu family was no exception. After discovering that she would be returning to the school after her absence, the chairman wanted to make sure that she felt welcomed, that was why he set up this meeting after all, but still he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to satiate his curiosity.

How had she learned to cope?

What kind of person had she become?

Was she really prepared to come back to everything she had tried to run away from?

.

She gazed through the gigantic windows that filled one wall of the hallway as she made her way to her destination. It had been a few years since she last marveled at the extravagant grounds of Ouran High School. It was surprising that she was able to recollect the location of the music room, or at least where she thought it was located. It seemed that not everything had been lost to time.

As she climbed the grand staircase that would lead to the room, she looked at the small envelope in her hand. 'Suoh Tamaki' was written on it in elegant cursive with the school's insignia on the bottom. Of course she knew something about him, something that tainted the Suoh reputation and was practically impossible to hide. She pitied him for that and at the same time knew she could somewhat empathize.

.

At the top floor of the south wing, at the end of the northern hallway, Hitsumatsu Yuumei stood in front of the double doors of the Third Music Room.

_I do remember where it is,_ she praised herself.

She reached for the door handle when a sudden chill went down her spine.

She hesitated but disregarded the feeling as she opened the door...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to the Host Club. May I help y-"

A male student greeted Yuumei with a bow, however his words were cut off as he rose and was able to take a closer look at her. He gripped a notebook to his chest, his bewildered eyes shielded by a pair of glasses beneath his black hair, as thoughts and memories flooded his mind.

Yuumei did not notice him immediately for she was taken aback by the sight behind those double doors. At first she was momentarily blinded by the abundance of light the wall of windows welcomed. When her eyes adjusted, she gaped at the high-ceilinged room filled with luxurious furniture and elegant decor. Yet what mostly caught her attention was the fact that the supposed "music" room was filled with sitting areas, most of which occupied by female students, not a single musical instrument in sight.

A cough broke her trance, as she quickly turned her head to the source she finally noticed the student that greeted her. His eyes were somewhat expectant and she wondered how long she had been distracted. "Oh I'm so sorry! I was just uhh…a little surprised," she laughed nervously, "I need to see Suoh-san."

His head slightly lowered as his hand reached up to adjust his glasses, when his gaze returned to Yummei a charming smile appeared on his face. "I'm afraid Tamaki is occupied at the moment, but please take a seat and he will be over to serve you in a few minutes."

"Serve?" she questioned his unusual choice of words. "Wait, earlier, did you say this is a…a host club?"

He smirked, "yes, this is the school's Host Club. I'm assuming you don't attend Ouran, you're not wearing a uniform."

Yuumei was surprised by his confirmation, but focused on the simple task she had to accomplish, "well, not at the moment, I'll be starting next week. Anyway, I just need to deliver letter to Suoh-san. It's from his father," Yuumei showed him the envelope, hoping the handwriting or the crest would prove her lack of any intentions of staying.

"Then in that case, please wait here. I shall bring him to you," his arms relaxed, lowering the notebook to his side.

"Thank you," Yuumei sighed in relief as the student walked away.

Finally alone, the fact dawned on her. Yuumei was in a host club, a high school's host club.

_What! Do they seriously have a Host Club in school?! This is weird…but I guess that explains why there are so many girls here, _Yuumei casually held the envelope with both hands in front of her legs and made sure her demeanor did not show her thoughts, _And Tamaki's a host? And I thought he was scandalous enough._

Having never been to a Host club, Yuumei cautiously scanned the room. Almost all of the sitting areas were occupied by female students, but upon closer inspection she finally noticed the handful of male students that were dispersed throughout. All they seemed to be doing was entertaining the females with conversation, yet with such a crowd these hosts must be incredibly entertaining.

A pink bunny caught Yuumei's attention. A small blonde boy tightly held onto it as he seemed to be engrossed in a very animated conversation. Then his childlike features brightened as a slice of cake was placed on the table before him by an incredibly tall male student whose eyes were serious. The tall, dark haired student sat beside the small boy and held the pink bunny as the boy indulged himself with cake. A giggle escaped Yuumei's lips as she watched the serious student hold the adorable pink bunny.

"That's Huni and Mori."

Yuumei jumped at the sudden closeness of the voice and quickly turned in search of the owner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Yuumei's eyes landed on a blonde male bowing gracefully before her, "my name is Suoh Tamaki. I believe you've come to deliver something from my father?" his blue eyes inquired. His foreign blood was evident in his appearance and, frankly, they served him well.

She nodded and held out the envelope for him, "yes, here it is."

"Thank you," he smiled at her and took the envelope, immediately opening and reading it.

For a moment, Yuumei took in his appearance, giving an image to the gossip that she had heard so many times. This was the boy that had struggled but his struggle did not seem evident in his gentleman-like manner.

A fit of feminine laughter interrupted Yuumei's thoughts and reminded her where she was. "It was nice to meet you Suoh-san. I'll leave you to your umm...activities," she tried her best to hide her eagerness to leave and lightly bowed.

"Wait!" he called out to her, "will you grant me your name?"

Yuumei was slightly confused with his interest in her identity, nevertheless she granted his request. "I apologize for not introducing myself," she offered an apologetic look, "My name is Hitsumatsu Yuumei."

Tamaki's eyes slowly grew in awe. His words came slowly, "Hitsumatsu, as in the Hitsumatsu Restaurants?"

"Yes," she nodded proudly.

The envelope he held fell to the floor almost immediately. Tamaki's face lit up as his widely opened eyes and excited grin never left Yuumei's face. He took both of her hands in his and exclaimed passionately, "I love love LOVEEE your Japanese food! It is as it the angels of heaven fly to your kitchens and bless the food to make them taste so heavenly!"

Yuumei's brows furrowed in bewilderment, her mouth gaped with a lack of response. "Umm, thank you, thank you! Compliments are always appreciated, I will make sure to pass them on to my father," she plastered a smile over her confusion.

"Well in this case, they are definitely well deserved!" His gaze finally left her and his hands released hers as he took a step back, finally noticing her attire. "Oh, you're not wearing a uniform. Are you not a student?"

Yuumei was amused at his child-like attention span, not what she expected from the gentleman she met earlier. "Not quite, I just transferred and will be starting school next week."

"Then how perfect it is that you are here at the Host Club! You must stay and meet my friends! For what is school without friends, right Yuumei?" Tamaki took Yuumei's wrist and began dragging her deeper into the room.

Once again, Yuumei was awakened to the fact that she was in a Host club and now being forced to participate in it. Her eyes were anxious and her mouth opened and closed trying to find the right words to politely decline his offer. "But..I uhh…Tamaki-san…"

Catching a sight of the situation, the black haired student that initially greeted Yuumei laughed to himself. He walked towards the two to inquire about what Tamaki was doing to the poor girl.

"Ah Kyouya! You didn't tell me that his lovely lady is a Hitsumatsu!" Tamaki stopped walking to talk to his fellow host.

"I'm afraid we didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves," he turned to her and smirked, "I am Ohtori Kyouya."

_Ohtori?_

"Hitsumatsu Yuumei," her smile could no longer hide her nervousness.

"She is a Hitsumatsu, Kyouya!" Tamaki blurted, his enthusiasm never dissipating.

"Yes she is," Kyouya mumbled.

"Tell me, which of their restaurants is your favorite? Personally, I…"

As Tamaki rambled on, a thought began to emerge in Yuumei's head. The student in front of her was starting to seem familiar. His black hair, his piercing eyes behind glasses, his demeanor, and his atmosphere…

_Ohtori?_

"Follow me, Yuumei!" Tamaki once again tugged on her wrist and brought her to an empty sitting area. "You are new to Ouran and here you are at the Third Music Room. You must experience the Host Club!" Tamaki tossed his arms in the air.

"No!" Yuumei instinctively blurted out, but as soon as the word left her lips she regretted it. It was, after all, rude.

The joy began to evaporate from Tamaki's face as he lowered his arms and looked at her. Kyouya, surprised by her sudden outburst, also turned his attention to her.

"I mean…I should really be going. You guys seem busy and all…." she said trying to be polite.

The disappointment was clear on Tamaki's face, "oh is there somewhere else you need to be, Yuumei?"

Her mouth hung open, unable to lie.

"I apologize for imposing. I just thought I would welcome you to the school with the Host club," a weak smile graced his face.

Yuumei sat down and sighed, unable to handle the boy's dismay, "actually, it would be nice to be welcomed," she plastered another smile on her lips, her brows somewhat worried, "I'll stay, Tamaki-san."

The glee quickly returned to Tamaki's expression as if it had never left. "So what is your type, Yuumei?"

"Type?"

"Do you like the Princely type?" he leaned closer, his fingertips tilting her chin, "like me?" he whispered.

Yuumei's eyes grew, unsure of how to react. His sudden closeness and change in demeanor was simply too much.

"Why don't you start her off with Haruhi?" Kyouya suggested.

Tamaki released her face and straightened up while she composed herself, causing Kyouya to lightly laugh.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kyouya! Haruhi would be perfect, she's a natural after all," Tamaki exclaimed proudly, "Just wait here, Yuumei, ok?" he said before skipping away.

"Don't worry, Haruhi is less…like that," Kyouya reassured, motioning towards Tamaki's direction.

She smiled in relief, "thanks. I-"

"I hope you enjoy your time here," he abruptly said then turned to leave.

_What was that about?_

But Yuumei didn't concern herself with him at the moment and focused on the dilemma at hand. She had become a customer at a high school Host Club. Granted the "hosts" she had met so far weren't too bad to look at, but still she could not ignore the peculiarity of her situation.

_What has the chairman gotten me into?_

"Excuse me, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I heard you're a new student."

Yuumei turned to the voice and found a petite, rather effeminate-looking student with brown hair. She stood up, "yes, I'm Hitsumatsu Yuumei."

_Well at least he seems nice and harmless._

The host's big, brown eyes momentarily froze, but he seemed to quickly regain himself, "it's nice to meet you, please sit down."

"Likewise."

The two of them sat beside each other on a sofa, angled so that they faced the other. Yuumei began to feel nervous and awkward, but tried to maintain herself to be polite.

"You have a nice name," Haruhi began, "I remember a friend that had the same name."

"Oh, what a coincidence."

"Yes. We were close friends in elementary school, but I haven't seen her since then."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess it happens. Does she no longer attend Ouran?"

The host blinked at her, "oh no, it's not like that," Haruhi giggled rather cutely, "I forgot you were new. I'm uh, well, a commoner. We didn't attend Ouran."

"Oh." This sparked Yuumei's interest.

"Yes. She moved after elementary school and sadly we weren't able to stay in contact…" Haruhi's eyes were reminiscent.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Yuumei tried to change the topic, "you know, I actually lived as a commoner when I was younger."

Haruhi's eyes quickly returned to hers, intrigued.

"See my father is the second son, so he didn't really expect to inherit the company. When he married my mother, who was a commoner, he decided to live a life more like hers. But, in the end, my dad did became the successor, so after elementary school we moved and lived with this lifestyle." Yuumei smiled at Haruhi's interest.

Haruhi grinned at her story, "that's interesting. It's unique for your father to make that decision in the beginning."

"Definitely." Yuumei began to recollect the memories of her childhood, it had seemed so long since she thought about them. "Come to think of it, I think my best friend in elementary school was named Haruhi too."

The host laughed, "now that's a big coincidence. Do you still talk?"

"Sadly no, I'm afraid I'm in the same position as you."

"Ah."

Yuumei's eyes drifted to the floor as she desperately tried to remember her childhood friend's face. She could remember several memories of the two of them, but her friend's face was blurry in each one. The one thing that Yuumei could remember were her eyes. She had always thought her eyes reflected her friend's personality perfectly. They were sweet and kind like her.

"I guess it really does happen," the host beside her comforted.

Yuumei was thankful for the host's gentle words and returned her gaze,"I guess-"

However, the moment their eyes met, Yuumei immediately remembered the face of her childhood friend. She could see it there right in front of her. Her brown hair, small face, petite frame, gentle expressions, and her kind eyes.

"Haruhi…" she said involuntarily as she stared at the puzzled host. "It's you, Haruhi. From elementary school." Yuumei desperately wanted the host to acknowledge her, to say that she was right.

Then, the host's expression flickered with understanding. In an instant Haruhi was able to see how the face of her friend so long ago grew to the person before her eyes.

"Yui?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"…so I finally decided that it was time to come back."

"Wow," Haruhi stared at Yuumei dumbfounded, "I had no idea…"

Yuumei smiled at the girl in front of her. It was so unlikely to meet her childhood friend once again and yet it happened in the most unlikeliest of places. In addition to that, Haruhi hadn't changed at all. She was still the same gentle and kind friend that Yuumei remembered and she appreciated that. Here was the friend that had never judged her from the beginning. She could still see the same understanding in Haruhi's eyes.

"Well, you have to don't worry about it. It's the past now," she reassured, "how about you, huh? How did you end up in the Host Club? And a host?!"

The atmosphere became lighter as Haruhi sighed and explained, "well I was trying to find a quiet place to study and I thought this room was empty but I was completely wrong. When I came in I was so caught off guard by their-...umm let's just say I ended up breaking a vase I can't afford and they agreed to waive my debt if I serve 1000 customers."

Haruhi waited for a response, but none came. Yuumei stared at her with disbelief for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

Haruhi scowled in annoyance, "it's not that funny."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it's pretty funny," Yui wiped a tear from her eye, "how much was the vase?"

"$80,000," Haruhi winces.

At that moment, Tamaki walked pass the two of them holding a book to his face yet obviously peeking over it. He had been doing this every 10 minutes or so since the two had started talking. At first he was clearly out of hearing range but he got closer and closer every time he walked by.

Yuumei pointed a finger at him and leaned closer to Haruhi, "does he really think he's being discrete?"

Haruhi sighed, "yea…"

Yuumei giggled then suddenly grabbed Haruhi's hand, walking towards Tamaki, "Tamaki-san?"

"Oh Yuumei! You're still here with Haruhi? You must be enjoying your time here at the Host Club, talking, laughing and such! hahaha," he nervously giggled, trying to hide his spying.

"Yea...anyway I would like to present you an offer," she declared confidently.

"An offer?"

"Yes. I would like to pay off Haruhi's debt."

At that moment, the book in Tamaki's hand fell to the floor, his whole body frozen.

"What?! Yui, what are you saying? I can't ask you to do that," Haruhi protested.

"Don't worry Haruhi, it's really not that much, just think of it as my way to make up for our loss of contact all these years," Yuumei reassured.

"But that's not your fault-"

"I'll pay the full price of $80,000," she interrupted, turning back to the blonde host, "unless Haruhi wants the customers she already served to be deducted."

Tamaki's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Yui..."

She once again turned to her rediscovered friend, "Haruhi, from what I can remember you would rather spend your time focusing on your studies than waste your time at some club," she looked for confirmation on Haruhi's face and when Haruhi couldn't give a response, she thought she was right. Yuumei returned her attention to Tamaki, "so will you take my offer?"

His eyes had connected with the floor, yet the rest of his body remained motionless and silent.

Looking up from his notes, Kyouya caught sight of the melancholy aura Tamaki was emitting. Curious to find Yuumei and Haruhi with the troubled host, he walked over to the three. "Is anything wrong Tamaki?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong, Kyouya..." Tamaki said each word slowly, "Yuumei has just offered to pay off Haruhi's debt..." the corners of his lips strained to rise. "Haruhi doesn't want to waste his time here..." he added in a whisper.

"I see," was all Kyouya could say before a ringing was heard.

"Oh sorry," Yuumei took out her phone, "excuse me, I have to take this, I apologize."

She walked a few feet away from the others and answered her phone, "Dad?" _"Are you done talking with the chairman yet?"_ "Yeah, I've been done. He just uhh...let me walk around a bit." He laughed_, "that's nice of him. Well as soon as you're done, I need you to come home. I have a little surprise for you." _"Ok, I'll leave now. Bye," she hung up the phone and returned to the three.

"So, do you have an answer to my offer?" she asked impatiently.

Silence.

Haruhi had a perplexed expression on her face, unsure of what to do. She just wasn't the kind of person that could take money from a friend, especially $80,000. As for Tamaki and Kyouya, something was clearly holding them back. Yuumei had expected them to be grateful to have the debt repaid, but the situation was apparently more complicated than that.

"Fine, you guys can think about it since I have to go. But next week, when I start school, I'll come back and you can give me your answer then, ok?"

The three nodded in response.

.

"Welcome back, Miss Yuumei. Your father is waiting for you in the kitchen," a maid greeted Yuumei once she stepped into the Hitsumatsu Mansion.

"Thank you, I'll head straight there."

Being a company in the food and restaurant industry, the Hitsumatsu kitchen more resembled a restaurant than a typical house kitchen. It was a massive room divided into stations for the several chefs, each renowned in their field and specialties. Chef Jean was the head chef, and had been working for the Hitsumatsu family since Yuumei moved in and due to her attraction with the kitchen the two were able to form a friendly bond. He had a robust build and a friendly demeanor, however when it came to cooking he becomes a strong leader that ensures the successful outcome of any menu.

On the other hand, Yuumei's father was lean and usually dressed in his business attire. He had a kind heart and was always smiling. Everyone that meets him would attest to the depth in his eyes that reflected his understanding of life.

When Yuumei entered the kitchen, she spotted her father talking to Chef Jean at one of the stations and walked towards them. "Yup, that sounds like a good menu for tonight," her father said.

"Hey dad, Chef, what's happening tonight?"

"Oh you're back, finally!" Yuumei's father playfully remarked, to which she responded with a glare.

The chef laughed a hearty laugh, "how was the meeting with the chairman?"

"It went well, he just asked about how I felt about coming back and welcomed me." She made sure to leave out everything that happened afterwards.

"I thought so, your return has garnered some attention you know," her father pointed out. "Anyway, let me tell you that surprise now." He left the chef to his work and placed an arm around Yuumei's shoulders. They then left the kitchen to walk aimlessly around the house.

"Do you remember when we use to have dinner meetings once a month with a friend of mine and his family?" he began.

"Yeah, I remember having special dinners," she replied, though the memory was vague.

"Well, I invited them over again tonight."

"Oh, so that's why you were discussing the menu."

"Yup."

Yuumei was silent for a moment, "...so that's my surprise?"

"Yup," an expectant smile appeared on her father's face.

"Well thats a sucky surprise. A dinner meeting," she teased.

"What?! I thought you would be excited!" he sighed, "from what I remember you were pretty good friends with the youngest son."

"Hmm," Yuumei placed a finger on her chin, trying to remember if her father's statement was indeed true. However, before she could remember, the two of them stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"They'll be here at 7, so you can relax for a bit before getting ready," her father turned to face her.

"Ok," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before entering her room.

Inside, she headed straight for her bed, laying down though fighting the urge to sleep after an interesting day. Never in her life did she expect to find herself in a host club, but she was thankful since she was able to rekindle a lost friendship. She turned her head towards the window and looked up to the sky. Returning had been going great so far, she truly felt that someone was watching over her.

In regards to the dinner, she knew they were a formality. A way to maintain a good relationship with another company and, at the same time, conducting business with them. A meeting was held after the meal, in which everyone in both families were able to witness. It was a good opportunity for the children to learn from, except for the youngest ones that is.

_We were kicked out. Kicked out because we were 'too young.' I wonder if they'll do the same tonight._

Unable to remember much more, Yuumei decided to talk to someone that probably did not forget about the meetings. Aware that her father would be busy, she sought to speak to Chef Jean. She rose from her bed, changed to a more appropriate attire, and made sure she looked presentable before heading towards the kitchen.

When Yuumei opened the doors to the kitchen, the room had completely changed from earlier. All the stations were now occupied, each chef rapidly working on their dish. Different aromas filled the air, along with the clamor of pots and pans.

"Chef Jean!" Yuumei screamed, finding her way through the now busy kitchen.

"Huh? What are you doing here Yui? It's dangerous with everyone moving about," the chef warned, only taking his eyes away from his dishes for a second to see who had called him.

"I know, I know, but it's not like I haven't been here when you were even busier." She cautiously approached the chef, avoiding the other chefs who were running around and passing ingredients to each other.

"Yeah, don't tell your dad about that," he laughed, "anyway stay close to me so you don't get in the way of the others. What's up?" He was still completely focused on cooking as he swiftly and precisely added several spices into a pot.

She entered his station but made sure she wasn't in his way. "These dinners, I remember having them but I can't quite recall the other family. Do you know who they are?"

"Oh I can't help you there," he tasted whatever was in his pot, "they're not in the food business so I never bothered to know anything about them. All I know is that the head was a friend of your dad in school."

"Oh ok," she sighed in defeat.

"Oh wait, one time didn't you bring one of the sons from that family in here? Yeah I remember that, you said you wanted to show him 'the pride of the Hitsumatsu family' or something like that," he laughed at the memory.

"Don't laugh. that was a long time ago," Yuumei stuck her tongue out at his back, "plus, we were kicked out of the dining room during the meeting so what were we supposed to do?"

"I think you said once that it was sad you couldn't see him a lot at school because he was in a higher grade. Now that I think about it, what was that supposed to mean huh, Yui?" He looked at her over his shoulder with raised eyebrows.

"What? I don't know, I don't even remember saying that, don't lie to me Chef!"

He laughed once again, "I'm just teasing you, but I do think you said it though. Anyway, shouldn't you be going now? It's almost 7."

"Ok, I just hope that actually meeting them will make me remember more." Yuumei once again began maneuvering through the busy kitchen.

"Good luck with that and expect a great dinner!" the chef yelled.

"I always do!" she declared as she left the kitchen.

Yuumei quickly found her father in the front part of the house, calling for her to stand next to him since their guests had already arrived. She ran to his side, faced the opening double doors, and composed herself. This was a family with an important partnership with the Hitsumatsu. A family that had a front seat to everything that happened to them. They knew her so well, yet she stood to face them with barely any memory.

As the double doors opened, Yuumei could see that it had gotten dark outside so she could not completely see the incoming family until they were under the bright lights of the house. One by one they entered. The head was first, clearly shorter than the rest but standing as a firm leader. Then there were two men about equal in height and similar build, the sons. But then a shine from a pair of glasses blinded Yuumei, there was one more person. He was shorter and hidden by the two before him, but he was still similar to them in a way that made it obvious that he was the third son. He was the one Yuumei was apparently friends with.

Once everyone had completely entered the house and the glare from the glasses vanished, Yuumei was finally able to see the faces of the family. The familiar faces that finally brought back the memories of all the dinner meetings they had together. However, to the smirking face of her almost-forgotten friend Yuumei's eyes simply grew in shock.

_Ohtori Kyouya._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, I think it's about time Yuumei and Kyouya-kun get caught up. After all, it has been a long time since both of you have seen each other," Yuumei's father suggested, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Yuumei and Kyouya stood simultaneously, knowing the suggestion was more of a signal, and bowed to everyone before exiting the dining room. The two walked to the formal living room in silence, where they use to hold their conversations.

Yuumei recollected the many dinner meetings their families had and the bond that had formed between her and the boy next to her due to those meetings. He always made sure he had a smile on his face and to not offend her, at first at least. Somehow, as they spent more and more time together, Yuumei was able to make him see her as a friend and not just a business connection. She discovered his true nature as he tried to teach her the efficiency of living based on benefits. Although she did not completely agree with him, they nevertheless became close friends.

Then the events from that afternoon surged through her mind. Kyouya was the first person she encountered at the Host Club and she didn't show any signs of remembering their past. They even introduced themselves as if they had never met! But it couldn't be helped on her part, plus it wasn't like he was the only person she had nearly forgotten. How about him? Did he know who she was when she entered the third music room? Of course he knew. _He always knows everything_.

Yuumei stopped walking, causing Kyouya to turn around. "This afternoon at the Host Club," she twitched at the word, "you remembered me, right?"

His eyes were piercing, a hint of amusement present on his lips, "yes."

A few seconds of silence passed. Yuumei sauntered towards him. Once close enough, she playfully slapped his arm, "why didn't you tell me?" she scolded.

Kyouya chuckled, "I wanted to see how long it would take for you to remember." He followed Yuumei as she began walking with slight annoyance. "Which, based on my observations, took you until my arrival at your house," he smugly adjusted his glasses.

"Yea, yea, whatever," she stuck out her tongue at him, "it's not entirely my fault you know."

He caught up to her and began walking beside her again, "I know, it has been 2 years after all."

"And stuff."

When they finally reached their destination, Yuumei sat on a sofa while Kyouya sat on the adjacent chair. They faced each other and engaged in a conversation that awoke their latent friendship.

"Stuff that weren't quite explained to me," he leaned back on the chair, "I just heard one day that you left and moved to America."

"Sorry about that, things happened pretty quickly," she sighed.

Kyouya crossed his arms as a serious expression appeared on his face, "well from what I know, it's understandable if it's hard for you to talk about."

Yuumei smiled, "don't worry, I knew people would talk to me about it, so I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it." She looked to Kyouya for a reaction and got a look of warmth from his eyes. "So, what exactly do you know?"

"I know that it all started with your mother's death," he was unable to maintain eye contact and diverted his eyes, "she was in a fatal car crash. You and your brother were excused from school for a few days, but you didn't stay at school for long when you returned. It took a while, but I found out that the two of you moved to America with your uncle."

"Yea," she shifted in her seat, preparing for the long story. "After my mom died we were all devastated. I mean it had only been a year since my dad inherited the company and right when I thought we were adjusting, everything changed again when she died. I wasn't as mature as my dad and brother at the time. They were eventually able to move on and accept it, knowing that she was in a better place, but it was harder for me. I just felt completely alone. When my brother and I went back to school, it was obvious that I wasn't getting over it so my dad asked my uncle if I could stay with him for a bit to get away from everything. At the time I didn't really care much about anything so I just went. My brother, who's always trying to protect me, insisted on coming along. Being away helped but it still took me a long time to move on, so we ended up going to school there.

"In the past two years, everyone provided such a positive atmosphere that I couldn't help but cheer up little by little. At school I made friends and distracted myself with work. In the process, my brain pushed away all the things that made me depressed. In a way I mentally ran away from my past.

"But in the last year I decided to face it, convinced that I was mature enough this time to find closure. I thought about her death, our transition to being wealthy, and what I wanted to do. I accepted her death and figured she would want me to live on. I accepted that the past is the past and although my life and lifestyle had changed it was still my life. So I decided to come back to live my life, so ta-daa! Here I am," she grinned.

"I see," he looked at her with the slightest expression of concern while his lips curled to a smile, "I'm glad that you've overcome all of that."

"Thank you," she said sincerely and proudly.

"So, where is your brother now?

"He decided to finish high school there, but seriously I'm surprised you don't know so much. From what I remember, you can spend hours researching people," Yuumei slightly tilted her head.

He adjusted his glasses again, "well let's just say I don't have as much resources in America," then he smirked, "How about you? From what I remember, you're not the kind of person that would fall for a host."

Yuumei's face heated up at the thought, "what? what are you talking about?"

"This afternoon. Why else would you offer to pay off Haruhi's debt?"

"Oh that," she signed in relief, "this is gonna sound crazy, but I've actually known Haruhi from my childhood."

He placed a hand on his chin, "from when you lived as a commoner?"

Yuumei nodded, "we were good friends in school. That's why I wanted to help her out and that also means I know she's a girl."

"Hmm, I guess that makes more sense."

She laughed. "But I still don't get why you guys didn't take my offer. I figured you'd be relieved that I could take her off of your hands."

A mischievous smile appeared on his lips as his arms crossed again in front of his chest, "well let's just say that she's become a valued member of the family."

Yuumei raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to the Host Club. How may I help you?" the black haired host bowed at his expected friend.

Yuumei grinned at the familiar words, "I'd like to see Haruhi and Tamaki-san."

"Very well. Let me walk you to a table then I shall go get them for you," Kyouya motioned for her to follow him.

As she said, Yuumei returned to the Host Club expecting a response to her proposal. However, with Kyouya's help, she understood the hesitance that she met in her previous visit. He had explained to her the place that Haruhi had earned in the club and in everyone's lives. After some thought, Yuumei wasn't surprised at the effect her childhood friend apparently had on these boys. This was Haruhi, after all. And so, Yuumei did not only return for an answer but she also had some alterations to her initial proposal.

"So Kyouya, do you just greet people and walk them to tables? I haven't seen you actually 'hosting'" Yuumei questioned while scanning the room.

"Well, I also manage the financial side of the club, but I assure you I _am_ a host. You just haven't caught me at the moments I'm hosting," he smirked, "the Cool type is quite popular you know."

She sharply turned to him in surprise, "you're the cool type? Ha! I think you'd be better as the serious, calculating, business-oriented type," she mocked

"I guess the only way I can prove it to you is for you to request for me or you can read the many testimonials on our website, where you'll also find some Host Club merchandise. Feel free to purchase as much as you want," he grinned, a glint in his eyes.

"Exactly."

"Frankly, I'm surprised you still came back. You looked rather scared the last time you were here," Kyouya teased

"Well what do you expect? I was forced to be hosted! Even Haruhi was so shocked she broke a vase."

"I can understand it in her case, she was greeted by the _whole_ club. Six attractive guys trying to charm her all at once."

They arrived at a small round table with two chairs facing each other. It was placed next to an extravagant window that almost spanned from the floor to the ceiling.

Kyouya pulled out one of the chairs for Yuumei, then crouched down to her ear as she sat, "I guess for you, _I_ was enough to bewilder you from the start."

"It wasn't like that!" she quickly defended herself, getting embarrassed by her friend's teasing, "I was just confused because the sign that said 'Music Room' lied to me!"

He chuckled, "sure, that was it. I'll go get them now, please wait here." He slightly bowed his head then walked off.

"That was it…" Yuumei pouted to herself.

Now alone, she gaped at the view outside the window. She had willingly returned to the host club and actually requested to be hosted. Was she still sane?

"Hello there," a pair of identical voices said simultaneously.

Yuumei turned to face a pair of twins sharing the seat across from her. They wore the school's male uniform and shared mirrored hairstyles. Each leaned their elbows on the table and placed their chins on their laced fingers as their cold expressions stared at her.

"You're Hitsumatsu Yuumei, right?" they said in perfect harmony.

"Y-yes," Yuumei was unsure of how to respond to their sudden appearance.

"So you're the one who…" one began.

"…wants to take away our Haruhi from us," the other finished.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I wan-"

"Kaoru-chan! Hikaru-chan!" A blonde child called out from the shoulders of a tall, stoic student. They were the hosts that she spotted before, Huni and Mori. The blonde climbed down the other boy and looked up at Yuumei for a moment before scolding the twins, "don't scare her! She's still a customer." After the twins groaned, he turned back to Yuumei and showcased almost perfect puppy-dog eyes, "you won't take away Haru-chan, right?"

Yuumei felt her guilt rise up, "you see I-"

Then everyone froze as a vicious aura was suddenly felt. "What are all of you doing here? She asked for Haruhi and Tamaki, not for any of you," Kyouya's eyes were hidden behind the shine of his glasses.

"It's ok Kyouya," Tamaki appeared with Haruhi and placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder, "this is a club matter." He was much more serious than she remembered.

"Yui, I can't let you do this for me," Haruhi pleaded.

Tamaki's eyes were determined, "I have contemplated your offer, and I-"

Yuumei promptly stood, catching everyone's attention, "I decided to withdraw my initial offer." Everyone was silent and she smiled, "after talking with Kyouya, I figured it would be best for Haruhi to stay in the host club and for her to pay her own debt. Now, I offer to be one of her regular customers so that I can at least help her pay her debt"

"Wait, _her_ debt?" one of the twins asked.

"You mean _his_ debt," the other added.

"No, I mean her," she smirked, "I've known Haruhi from when we were kids and-"

Suddenly, Yuumei felt her feet leave the ground as arms tightly hugged her waist. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" The Tamaki from last week returned. "I bet you changed your mind because you realized how much the Host Club resembles a family and you simply could not break us up!"

Tamaki put her down and she straightened her new, yellow uniform, "Kyouya's explanation was more or less like that, I guess."

"Kyouya?" the twins, once again, interjected.

"Our families are connected through business and we became friends one the years," Kyouya tersely explained, smirking at the results of his efforts.

"Yay! Haru-chan is staying!" The small blonde jumped in joy.

"Thank you, Yui," Haruhi smiled sincerely and received a similar warm expression from Yuumei.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'when you were kids'?" The expression on the twins' faces were no longer hostile but it was still blank. Although the smile that was tugging at the corners of their lips were evident.

"We were good friends in elementary school," Haruhi explained.

The two leaned back with curiosity, "if you went to the same elementary school then that would mean-"

"Haruhi used to be rich!" Tamaki jumped into the conversation, dramatically flailing his arms around as he imagined his words. "But then her family lost all their money due to a gambling addiction which forced them to live in a shabby apartment, living on barely mediocre cuisine!" He ended with teary eyes, kneeling on the ground reaching up to the ceiling.

"No, stupid king," the twins glared at him, "that means Yuumei used to be a commoner."

"Yup, that sounds more logical," the small one added, a finger on his chin.

Haruhi's fist then suddenly appeared on the top of Tamaki's head, "I make our food. What are you calling barely mediocre cuisine?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fulfilling her new obligation, Yuumei ritualistically headed to the Third Music Room after every school day and requested for Haruhi. Their conversations never resembled a host-customer relationship, instead it resembled a conversation between two friends who would talk about the most random things without noticing the hours pass by. It quickly became a necessity for one of the other hosts to remind Haruhi of the other customers waiting for her. But of course those conversations were hard to abruptly end, so Yuumei decided to allow Haruhi to tend to her other customers first. Finding out just how many people requested for Haruhi, Yuumei began to bring her homework to do while waiting.

It took no more than a week for Yuumei to become a common sight in the club. Since she stayed in the room for so long it was typical for the other hosts to approach her for a quick chat or a hello when they were unoccupied and bored. They kept her entertained like a customer but portrayed less or none of their host personas. After all, they knew her one purpose for being in the room and she knew a secret all the other girls didn't know, so there was no point in continuing their hosting demeanor in front of her when she could see right through it.

"I've noticed that Haruhi calls you 'Yui'" Kyouya mentioned, sitting on the opposing chair at Yuumei's small table by the window

"It's an old nickname my friends made," Yuumei replied, her eyes never leaving a textbook as she wrote in a notebook, "it kinda sounds childish now."

Kyouya visited Yuumei the most, usually to place his notebook on the table as he jotted down notes. Knowing her friend, Yuumei assumed his notebook was filled with collected data on people or financial notes to keep the club self-sufficient. It seemed humorous when she first saw Kyouya acting as a host, the girls really did seem enthralled by him. Though she would like to see their reaction if they met the real Ohtori Kyouya.

"What made you guys start a Host club?" Yuumei closed her textbook and notebook and began placing them in her school bag.

"It was Tamaki's idea," it was now Kyouya's turn to scribble something down in his notebook as an idea popped into his head, "it's a way to provide entertainment to our fellow students."

"It's certainly an unconventional way to serve others," she remarked.

He smirked, "well, in a way, it benefitted us hosts too."

"In what way?"

"We'll discuss that another time," he stood up, "Haruhi is coming."

At that moment Haruhi arrived carrying a tray of tea, small sandwiches, and slices of cake. "Ok, I'll see you later then," Yuumei waved as Haruhi replaced Kyouya.

"Was the homework hard?" Haruhi inquired as she poured the tea and served the snacks.

"Not at all, but there were some stuff that I wasn't sure about. I'm sure you'll finish everything in 5 minutes," Yuumei sipped her tea.

"If only, I'd like to get the chores done before dad comes home," she sighed, biting into a sandwich.

Yuumei chuckled, "I can come over and help you, I haven't seen your dad in a long time."

"He has been telling me to invite you over, but maybe another day," she sighed at the thought of her errands.

"Whenever it's convenient for you," Yuumei finished a mini sandwich, "you guys are catered right?"

"Yes. All of the food is freshly made and delivered everyday."

Yuumei tasted a slice of cake, "was it always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it could taste better. I was just thinking maybe the caterer is lessening the quality as time goes on if the club is constantly ordering from them anyway."

Haruhi was slightly taken aback by the accusation, "I wouldn't really know, I think they've tasted the same since I've been here."

"Well it doesn't matter if no one is complaining," Yuumei relinquished the thought while eating the rest of the cake, "how about I make you a cake and bring it tomorrow?"

"If you want to. You can show me what you've learned from your parents," she playfully smiled.

Yuumei laughed, "you'll see."

.

The next day Yuumei went home to pick up her cake before proceeding to the club. Her tardiness was of course noticed and the box she held was eyed as she walked to her usual table in Music Room 3. Fortunately, it wasn't a busy day so when Haruhi began to approach Yuumei so did everyone else, curious about the break in the routine.

"Is that the cake?" Haruhi pointed at the box.

"CAKE?" Huni began to run after hearing the word.

"Yea, here, everyone can have some," Yuumei opened the box to reveal a small round chocolate cake with chocolate icing. She didn't bother decorating the exterior. She sliced it in 8 equal portions and handed them to each host as they arrived at the table.

"Cake? What is this for?" Tamaki asked upon receiving his slice.

"A plot to get rid of us?" Kaoru began.

"So she can take Haruhi?" Hikaru followed, both with suspicious eyes. The twins were still unable to fully forgive Yuumei for threatening to take away their precious Haruhi.

"Of course not!" Her numerous apologies had minimal effect. "Just try it!" she urged everyone with an anxious grin.

After taking a bite, it took only a couple of seconds for each hosts' eyes to widen at the evident contrast of this cake from their usual snacks. There was depth in flavor they were unaware was possible in a cake. It was rich and moist, with the chocolate taste prominent yet not overwhelmingly sweet. Each bite they took was done with disbelief of the experience of their previous bite. It took no more than a minute for each host to finish their small slices.

"Well?" Yuumei hoped for high remarks.

"Wow…" was all Haruhi uttered after licking her fork.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised from a long line of chefs," Kyouya grinned, satisfied.

"Did you make this Yuumei-chan?" Huni asked after being surprised that Mori finished the slice with as much zeal as him.

Yuumei nodded proudly.

"You made it?!" Tamaki and the twins both exclaimed simultaneously.

"That was absolutely the best cake I have ever had!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled with excitement, "you should make cakes for the whole club!"

Yuumei was taken aback by the suggestion, "I don't think I have time to make that much cake."

The twins then suddenly appeared in front of her, "we don't believe it," they stated with cynical expressions.

"It wouldn't be hard for you to get a professional chef to make this for you" Hikaru said.

"Can Haruhi or Kyouya attest to your skills?" Kaoru eyed Haruhi then Kyouya, but both reluctantly shook their heads no.

"I did make them, I swear!" Yuumei was unsure of how much longer she could tolerate their distaste for her, "I don't know how else to prove it to you other than cooking in front of you."

"That's a great idea!" Tamaki jumped in the middle of the group, "we'll have you cook tomorrow in the club! Everyone can witness your abilities and we can serve such great desserts to all the customers!"

"Bu-" before Yuumei could say anything in response she found herself being pushed out of the room by the twins.

"We must make the preparations immediately! You don't have to worry about anything Yuumei, we'll take care of everything!" Tamaki shouted dragging a white board out of nowhere as Yuumei was pushed out of the door with a simple "bye" from the twins.

Once outside Yuumei straightened herself and sighed as she stared at the double doors of the Third Music Room. This was going to take a while to get used to.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yuumei reluctantly turned the door handles to the Third Music Room. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she was met by two adjacent simulated kitchens in the center of the large room. The right kitchen was occupied by Tamaki, Haruhi, Huni, and Mori, all in chef outfits. While Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru were behind the counter of the left kitchen in similar attire. In front of the setup were arranged seats filled with the club's regular customers, each one prepared to watch the baking battle in the hopes of tasting a creation from their favorite hosts.

"Finally, you're here!" Tamaki gleefully made his way to Yuumei, escorting her to the stage-like kitchens, "we can finally begin!" He gestured for her to join the left side after placing a chef's hat on her head. He stood in the center to address the anxious crowd. "Now ladies, we can finally begin our cooking competition," he looked at every girl as he talked, a hint of romance in his eyes, "today we will be making some cakes and all of you will be the judge as to which team's is the most delicious!"

"On this side," Tamaki continued passionately, pointing to the kitchen on the right, "is myself, Haruhi, Huni and Mori. This team will be led by Haruhi," at the end of his sentence a banner rolled out from the ceiling just above the said team, revealing a childish portrayal of each host mentioned. "And on the opposing side is Kyouya, Yuumei, Kaoru, and Hikaru, led by Yuumei," a similar banner appeared above them. "For those who don't know. Yuumei is from a family of restauranteurs and this competition is to see how her cooking skills compares to our own Haruhi! Who, without a hired chef, cooks at home…herself!" The crowd responded with awe to this, while Haruhi simply rolled her eyes at the mundane fact.

"The prize," Kyouya interrupted, "is the opportunity to cater the food for the Host Club. Each team will produce four cakes, one for each team member. Choose wisely." There was an underlining threat in his announcement as he pushed up his glasses and stared at the audience with a cool gaze.

"Now then, we'll start NOW!" the whole crowd cheered with excitement.

.

Haruhi sighed, she didn't want to compete against Yuumei after finding out her capabilities the day before nor did she want to lead the team, but she had been persuaded by the others' lack of experience in the kitchen and by a little hint that winning would affect her debt. It didn't hurt to try. She had made a few cakes before, though they weren't as amazing as Yuumei's, they were edible.

"So, where do we start?" Huni asked, jumping off of Mori's shoulders with a determined look in his eyes.

Haruhi took a deep breath and started gathering the ingredients.

.

Yuumei didn't hesitate and gave each member of her team an assignment, to which the twins responded "how are we suppose to know you made that cake if we help you?" Preferring to not deal with the two's attitude, Yuumei tried to work twice as fast to compensate for their lack of participation. Kyouya helped but asked to do the most menial tasks in fear of ruining the final product.

While mixing the batter Yuumei sighed, they want to see what she could do then she'll show them exactly that.

.

"Now add the egg whites to the dry ingredients," Haruhi commanded her team. Each member did their best to follow their leader's instruction. "After you finish mixing then you can put the batter in the pans."

"Uh I don't mean to be rude Haruhi, but are you sure this is all that goes in the cake?" Tamaki reluctantly asked.

"Yea, this seems too simple," Huni added, "Yuumei must have had some secret ingredient!"

Haruhi simply brushed off their comments and commenced pouring her batter into a circular pan, "well it's not like I specialize in making cakes, I usually just get the mix in a box."

"Huni-sempai is right! Something else must be able to make our cakes as delicious as Yuumei's" Tamaki's hand touched his chin as he thought of ingredients that could possibly help them.

"How about strawberries? Strawberries are delicious!"

"That's a great idea Huni-sempai! You can add that in your batter. I think I'll add some vanilla bean in mine, oh and peppermint! Peppermint will make it cool and refreshing!" The excited blond threw in his supplementary ingredients in random quantities.

Huni followed suit, "I'll add some chocolate and candies too!" He then reached to Mori's bowl, "here Takashi, I'll make yours good too!"

Haruhi sweat dropped, unable to stop her teammates from their impulsive actions, she simply placed her simple batter in the oven. Did she even expect to win in the first place?

.

"Sour cream for chocolate cake?" one of the twins remarked. Yuumei didn't bother to turn around to see which one it was.

"Just trust me."

With Kyouya's help, Yuumei was able to have three cakes baking in the oven in record time. Finishing up the last one, the twins were still eyeing her movements from behind while Kyouya stood beside her, prepared to help if asked.

After a quick glance at the more hectic opposing team, the other twin also made a remark, "seems like their recipes are quite complex. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, still not glancing back at her critics, "you don't need all of that fluff to make a perfect cake. Simple ingredients are enough as long as you know how to use them."

Kyouya closed his eyes as he leaned against the counter, taking comfort at his familiarity of his friend's philosophy.

"What are you talking about? You've been exposed to ingredients from all around the world, how can you say that none of those would make a basic cake recipe taste better?"

Yuumei's focus on her task didn't waver, "I never said they wouldn't. I'm just saying you don't need them." She began pouring the batter into a round pan. "Despite being a commoner and not having any official training, my mother made the best food I ever had. She always focused on simplicity and tradition. Her ingredients were basic, but because she knew exactly how to use them her food always came out perfect."

"So you're saying your mom made that cake?" their voices were synchronized.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyouya suddenly said sternly.

"It's ok Kyouya," Yuumei turned to place the pan in the oven then finally faced the twins, "my mom died a few years ago. I just try my best to keep her ideas alive." Closing the oven door, she took a glance at the other team and smiled. "Actually, if you don't believe me, you can ask Haruhi. She's tasted my mom's cooking."

"Haruhi came over to your house?" Kyouya inquired.

"Yea, a lot of times when we were kids." Yuumei watched the antics of the other team but her eyes were glazed with nostalgia, "as we grew up, more and more kids found out about my background and they suddenly treated me different from them. But, I'm sure you can understand," a smile grazed her lips, "Haruhi was so innocent and oblivious. Even though she knew, she didn't consider it important and she never alienated me. It's nice to have someone like her, especially now."

Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru stood in silence, looking at Yuumei. The atmosphere had gotten heavy but their eyes softened.

Yuumei took a deep breath then reached for more bowls, "now for the icing. Kyouya, can you hand me the flour and milk?" But when she placed the bowl on the counter the hands that handed her the ingredients were not from the person she expected.

"Flour and milk. What do you want us to do?" Their simultaneous voices was absent of any hint of coldness and distaste. Though simple, this was their offer of friendship.

.

"TA-DA!" the twins marked the end of the baking competition and the transition to the judging.

Haruhi was content with her simple angel cake which she decorated with white icing and an "ENJOY" written on top. Tamaki's cake resulted in a swirl of colors that were unintentional, and amused by the multi coloring, he chose to leave it devoid of any icing. Huni, on the other hand, covered his misshapen cake with as much icing and strawberries he could. What he had leftover was placed on Mori's similarly shaped cake.

On the other side, Yuumei's expertise was able to produce a coffee cake for herself, a chocolate cake for Kyouya, and a pair of red velvet cakes for the twins. Apart from a layer of icing, Yuumei's was lacking in any excessive decor. Kyouya's looked like it could be sold at a bakery. The icing was piped with a precision that rivaled any store bought cake. While, the matching red velvets were coated with icing then drawn on with a cartoon version of the twins.

The audience began to line up at each kitchen. First, they lined up for their favorite host's cake, then lined up to try the other cakes. It didn't take too long for the customers to gather to one side. Yuumei's.

"Remember, the winner will serve the food for the Host Club. So, choose wisely," Kyouya's kind reminder was an unnecessary threat with the evident preference of the crowd.

.

"The results are in and the winner is…" Tamaki took center stage once again and shouted with excitement, "Yuumei's team!"

"Wahoo!" the twins exclaimed with slightly feigned enthusiasm while the audience and Haruhi's team applauded in relief.

Tamaki congratulated and shook Yuumei's hand, the expression of excitement frozen on his face. After a few awkward seconds, it didn't seem like Tamaki had any intention of stopping the hand shake and remained frozen.

"The Host Club thanks you for your participation," Kyouya replaced Tamaki in addressing the audience, "we will resume hosting tomorrow. Please look forward to the new snacks." He smiled as he, and the other unfrozen hosts, escorted the students out of the room.

Once the club members and Yuumei were alone, Tamaki immediately retreated into a corner. Holding his knees to his chest, a melancholy aura surrounded him.

"Let me guess," Kaoru approached him.

"No one liked your cake," Hikaru teased.

Huni, Haruhi, and Mori tried to comfort Tamaki while the twins continued poking fun at their hurt king.

"I'll talk to my dad and arrange the catering, but I'm not sure if we can have it by tomorrow" Yuumei ignored the commotion.

"No need, I've already arranged it while ago in advance," Kyouya said without hesitation, amused at the scene before him.

Yuumei's brows furrowed as he looked up at the host, "wait, if you were already gonna do it what was the point of having this competition?"

Kyouya smirked, nodding his head in Tamaki's direction, "it was his idea. Even though I told him I had already arranged the catering, he still insisted. He was the one that arranged the teams. If I were to guess, I'd say he wanted you to make a _couple_ of friends."

Yuumei paused in thought, "Hikaru and Kaoru." _He did it on purpose_.

She took another glance at the King of the club. He was now trying to hide behind Haruhi, asking to be defended from his disrespectful "sons."

Yuumei sighed at the laughable king, "are you sure?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Here," Kyouya pointed at the page, "you just integrated this wrong. So if you change that then you'll get a convergent answer."

Yuumei quickly jotted down the correction then proceeded to put away her homework, "thanks, I knew I was doing something wrong, I just couldn't tell what."

"No problem. It's nice to know we can use these meetings as tutoring sessions," he smirked.

"Hey, I only ask you a couple of questions every now and then. Plus you should be proud that I'm utilizing my relationships with people," she said in a mocking voice.

Kyouya sighed and leaned back on his chair, "and weren't you the one that insisted we forget any business formalities and actually become friends?"

"Oh come on, I asked you a homework question, not to hand over your company."

Yuumei was finding the transition phase of her return to Japan coming to an end. Although she was absolutely skeptical at first, she could not imagine the past month without the Host Club. They had become vital in making her feel at home by surrounding her with familiar faces and by welcoming new ones. Somehow they had given her a small niche in the school where she felt happy.

And she had to admit, Kyouya played a big part in everything. In him she found someone that knew her past, and despite leaving abruptly before, he welcomed her into his world. Whether he was encouraged by professional or personal reasons hardly mattered, she was grateful regardless.

Yuumei stood up from her seat and headed for the door, "come with me, I want you to meet someone."

He followed her silently, curious of their destination.

"He's been a dear friend. Since I don't prefer the way my dad cooks I go to him to learn. He's nice enough to mimic my mom's style," she smiled, "nice and simple."

_He?_ Kyouya felt that he shouldn't have been surprised. For someone whose life revolved around preparing food, it made sense that Yuumei enjoyed the companionship and could relate more to someone similar.

Yuumei opened the doors to the kitchen and yelled, "Chef Jean!"

Several chefs could be seen in the room and when they heard and saw their young master they scrambled to look busy.

"Over here!" a hand raised above the heads of the other chefs and the two headed towards it in the middle of the room. "Everybody relax! She's not here to evaluate any of you."

Although slightly suspicious, everyone returned to their unwinding choosing to trust their head chef.

"Now what are the two of you doing here?" the commanding chef stood in his station with a toothy grin on his face.

The two stood on the other side of a counter, facing the chef. Somehow, Kyouya was slightly relieved after seeing the middle aged man before them.

"Chef, this is Ohtori Kyouya. Kyouya, this is Chef Jean, our head chef. Can you teach us how to make something?" she asked eagerly.

Kyouya grinned at her natural enthusiasm, "it's a pleasure to meet you. The dinner was wonderful as always."

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you. You know, she likes to talk about you," the chef pointed at Yuumei teasingly, to which her face slightly reddens.

"Does she now?" Kyouya simply added to the teasing.

Yuumei tried to sound threatening but was unconvincing, "will you guys stop?"

Everyone in the room jumped when the head chef belts a loud guffaw. "Oh you know how I love to mess with you," he wipes a tear from his eye, "anyway, do you even have time for me to show you something? Aren't your parents in the dining room?"

"Yes, but they're discussing a new project. It will take at least an hour but I'm sure the meeting will last longer," Kyouya answers.

Yuumei nods, "just show us something simple."

The chef ponders for a bit, then turns around to scavenge utensils and ingredients in his station, "ok, then let's go traditional. I'll show you guys how to make sushi!"

He scattered the ingredients throughout the counter, while giving Yuumei and Kyouya their own tools to work with. The chef made sure the two could clearly see what he was doing. He emphasized that they must place the ingredients in the exact positions he does. There was going to be more to this sushi than good flavor.

Kyouya appreciated how simple the chef was making the process, knowing he would not be able to mimic the chef's precision and skill. Yuumei wasted no effort in copying the chef. Despite her lack of experience, her face showed a determination that would allow her to produce something possibly as perfect as her teacher's.

"Lastly, I want you to roll it into a square, not a circle."

The two looked at the chef with questioning expressions but did as they were told once they saw the final product. With his accurate arrangement of the inside, the square sushi had a beautiful pattern. The vibrant colors and intricate design resembled an edible stained glass window. When the two cut their sushi rolls they were not quite to par with the chef's, however they didn't expect much more. Despite being slightly lopsided and messy, Yuumei and Kyouya agreed that at least they learned how to make ornate sushi that would impress most people.

Chef Jean bellowed another guffaw that shook the whole kitchen, "well I'm glad you liked it! How about we each make another roll, this time you can make up your own design!"

The two of them practically jumped at this opportunity. Although Kyouya didn't usually partake in such activity, he enjoyed the freedom and comfort of the environment. Frankly, he was enjoying leisurely fun.

"Are you making just rice sushi?" Yuumei questioned, peeking at Kyouya, "you won't be able to roll that with so much rice."

"Are you really going to put that much cucumber?" Kyouya struck back, "it's just gonna taste like you're just eating cucumbers."

Yuumei glared at her friend, "it's for the design!"

"The rice is too," Kyouya chuckled.

It had only been the first time that Chef Jean saw the two friends interact with each other, but he could easily see the relationship that was built through the years. Distracted by their own creations, the two did not notice that the chef had finished his and left to fetch two plastic containers. He evenly distributed the slices of his two rolls between the containers.

"Once you're done, put your sushi in these. That way you can each taste everything we made today!" The chef instructed.

"Miss Yuumei," a maid appeared behind them, "your father would like me to warn you that they are concluding the meeting soon."

"Ok, I understand," Yuumei replied, "we will at the front in a little bit." The maid then bowed and walked out.

Scrambling, Yuumei and Kyouya placed their slices in the containers and put the lid on. They both thanked Chef Jean for his time, to which the chef said they were welcome in his kitchen any time. By the time they reached the foyer, they were met by their family who had just finished their meeting. The Ohtori family said their goodbyes then departed.

.

On the way, Kyouya savored the fleeting feeling of leisure. He remembered how reluctant he was to develop a relationship with the absence of professional intentions. But with Yuumei's urging and condition at the time, it was the only way to form a trusting relationship with her that would help their business relations. Luckily, Kyouya was glad with what he found beyond the facades.

Yuumei did not reprimand him for his not-so-ideal views of his situation or for his calculating ways, instead she provided a different, unfamiliar point of view. Despite his personality and tendencies, he came to find these monthly gatherings a refreshing recess to relieve stress and clear his mind. Taking a few hours away from studying, researching, and club affairs no longer bothered him. Spending a few hours with her was no longer a waste of time.

.

Once their visitors were gone, Yuumei headed for the fridge to save her sushi for the next day. On the way, she was tempted to eat one and opened the container in her hands. Looking down at it, she stopped in her tracks as wonder reached her face followed by a slight flush of her cheeks. A heart shaped piece of sushi was staring back at her.

Unaware of its origin, she inspected it throughly, looking at the opposite side and identifying each piece in the middle. However, after some thought and observations she deduced that it was of Chef Jean's making. It was too well-made and after eating it the balance of flavor definitely pointed at the trained professional. Oh, how he loved to tease her.

Returning to her objective, Yuumei hoped that Kyouya would come to the same conclusion. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the thought that one of them made the symbol.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wow! That looks beautiful, Kyouya-kun!" exclaimed a gleeful customer.

"And it tastes wonderful too!" added another.

"I'm glad you are able to appreciate it," the cool host demonstrated his skills, "beauty can be found everywhere, from the faces of young maidens to a piece of sushi. It is simply up to the viewer to find, interpret, and appreciate beauty in all its forms."

The girls surrounding the host stared at him in awe, mesmerized by his words.

"Since you evidently are able to appreciate beauty in its most natural form," a glint appeared in Kyouya's eyes, "then I'm sure you will truly be able to appreciate the newest edition of the Host Club Photo Collection."

"Two please!" the girls didn't hesitate to hand over their allowances.

Similar scenes could be seen throughout Music Room 3. Yuumei chuckled at her friends' relentless service to the women of the school, but she had to give them props. They spared no expense in executing the Japanese theme for the day. Tatami mats were spread out on the floor while the areas were separated by shoji dividers that mimic traditional sliding doors. The theme centered around making sushi as both customers and hosts sat on the floor and made their own rolls.

Unable to escape the antics of the club, Yuumei also found herself making sushi with Haruhi, however this time she cared less for aesthetics and more on taste, "here, try some of mine." She placed half of her roll on Haruhi's plate across from her.

"Thanks. Here's some of mine." The two shared their rolls, glad at the change in the routine, "I'm honestly glad I get to eat real food for once. I'm starting to get sick of cake and sandwiches," Haruhi sighed.

As if on cue, Huni appeared at the mere mention of the word, "Huh? What's wrong with cake, Haru-chan?" He tilted his head atop the shoulders of the Wild Type host. "Right, Takeshi?"

"Yeah."

Yuumei giggled, "yeah? Don't you like the food we cater?"

"No, no! It's not that," Haruhi was genuinely apologetic, unable to grasp the joke.

Yuumei responded with another laugh, "I'm just kidding, I know you don't like sweets, but that just means there's more cake for you, sempai" she gestured to Huni.

"That's right!" the childlike host shouted, raising his arms in celebration.

"Yeah, I should really thank Kyouya-sempai for this idea," Haruhi ate another piece of sushi.

"I thought it was kind of weird," Huni crawled down Mori to sit at one side of table with Mori following beside him, "he doesn't usually care about the themes, just the cost of pulling it off." Huni handed Mori a piece of sushi while biting into his own piece, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Oh, that's probably because we had a lesson in making sushi at my house," Yuumei pushed her plate filled with sushi towards the middle so everyone could share it, "he probably just wanted to show off."

"Hmm? Lesson at your house?" Yuumei jumped at the familiar devious voices behind her, "what was he doing at your house?" They each raised an eyebrow as they sat on the opposing side from Huni and Mori.

"To ensure the business connection between our families stays strong, we hold monthly meetings in which the Ohtori family comes over to the Hitsumatsu's for dinner and hold the meeting afterward," she recited, "during the last meeting I had our head chef teach us to make sushi."

"And you made sushi that tasted like I was just eating cucumbers," Kyouya smirked a few feet from them.

Yuumei scoffed, "and yours tasted like eating plain rice." She casually scooted to one side to let Kyouya sit on the space beside her. Taking one of her sushi off her plate she offered it to him as a consolation for their previous failed attempts.

Everyone at the table stared in disbelief as their Shadow King ate the piece of sushi from Yuumei's fingers willingly with no question. But before any of them could inquire on his uncharacteristic behavior a sing-song voice was heard.

"Haruhi!" The voice was unmistakable. Tamaki ran towards the group, happily taking the seat next to Haruhi. He stared at the plate before her with sparkles in his eyes, "finally I get to eat some of Haruhi's sushi! It'll be like she was making a cute little bento for me."

To mess with their lively president the twin snatched the plate before him and ate some of the sushi themselves, "why would Haruhi make sushi for you?"

Tamaki practically pounced on them begging for some, while Huni tried to calm them down. Haruhi simply rolled her eyes and joined Mori in eating more sushi. Yuumei and Kyouya also attempted to ignore the chaos before them and proceeded to have a conversation.

"So I heard that you suggested this theme to show off the sushi-making skills Chef Jean taught you," Yuumei looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well it would be a waste to let such skills go unnoticed, especially when you put the the time and effort to hone them," he repositioned his glasses, "let me show you." He then began to reproduce the stained glass sushi he initially learned.

Yuumei was incredulous to hear that he practiced, but she wasn't about to believe it until she saw the evidence of it herself. "By the way, I want to ask you and Haruhi a question," Haruhi directed her attention towards Yuumei at the sound of her name, "my brother will be visiting and I want him to see both of you. I was hoping we can come over to your place, Haruhi. That way my brother and I can visit your dad. I'm afraid my dad's schedule conflicts though so he can't go. So what do you say?"

"That's fine with me," Kyouya replied, glancing back at her, "just tell me when in advance."

"That sounds like a great idea," Haruhi smiled across the table, "I haven't seen your brother in so long. It would be nice if it can be on the weekend though."

"No problem," Yuumei couldn't help but feel excited, "Haruhi's house it is!"

"Can I go to Haruhi's house too?" Tamaki suddenly screamed, succeeding in snatching a couple of sushi from the twins. He stuffed them in his mouth before either of them could snatch them back. "Dewishush!" (Delicious)

Huni giggled at his triumph, while the twins began to fix themselves, accepting their defeat. Yuumei, Kyouya, and Haruhi did not forget Tamaki's question however and simultaneously answered, "no."

Before he could protest, Kyouya placed a plate in the middle of the table with his creation. "I'm finished." Each host took a piece, while Kyouya took two and handed one to Yuumei.

Everyone was distracted by the ornate design of the sushi and scanned every inch of it. That is, except for the twins. Something else caught the attention of their inquisitive eyes.

Kyouya chewed his piece with crossed arms and an expression of content on his face. He was simply waiting for the praises to come.

"I'll admit, it looks much better," Yuumei ate her piece, "and tastes just as the chef intended. I guess repeatedly showing off to your customers helped you improve. Good job," she smiled.

Kyouya simply responded with a smile of his own.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru slyly slipped away from the group pulling Tamaki along with them. He gapes at their sudden action, but is unable to utter a word before their mischievous question.

"Milord, do you want to have some fun?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Nii-san, hurry up!" Yuumei screamed from the foyer.

"I'm coming!," Reito quickened his pace as he descended the grand staircase, putting his arms in his light jacket, "cut me some slack, Yui. I just arrived last night."

"You can sleep later, at night. We're going to be late to Haruhi's!" Yuumei walked out the front doors without waiting for her brother.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one dealing with jet lag and a different time zone here," Reito dashed to his sister's side, "what were the chances you saw Haruhi again, huh? It's gonna be so nostalgic going back to our old neighborhood," he chuckled.

"But it'll be fun too," she smiled back at her brother.

"Yeah. Did you bring a jacket?" he eyed her bare arms as they walked towards the car.

"I'll be fine," she began to climb into the car when she felt a hand on her head.

"Careful, don't hit your head," her brother called out behind her.

Once inside the backseat, Yuumei faced him, "nii-san, I'm not 5 anymore, you don't have to baby me."

"Exactly," his hands reached for her cheeks and squished her face affectionately, "you're so big now I was worried you'd hit your head!"

Yuumei stretched her jaw and rolled her eyes at her playful brother.

He was the type that would never be seen without a smile. In time he learned to tone down his personality, especially for serious events, such as business occasions. However, one trait that he did not seem to outgrow was his protectiveness over his little sister.

"You know it's just because I've missed you," Reito put an arm around Yuumei and hugged her, "this is the first time we've ever been separated! Except for the time before you were born."

Yuumei returned the hug, admitting she felt the same. "Anyway, remember I told you Kyouya's going to be there too."

"That Ohtori boy you're fond of?" he smirked.

"What do you mean by 'fond of'?" Yuumei couldn't stop her face from heating up, "we're really good friends and you said you wanted to meet my friends."

"I know, so I can't wait to meet him. I can barely remember him," he laughed.

After a few more minutes the two arrived at Haruhi's apartment. Bystanders were not only staring at them and their car, but also at another car not too far away. They could only guess it was Kyouya's.

Yuumei and Raito tried to ignore the attention from the bystanders and passersby as they climbed the stairs to Haruhi's door. Both of them almost did not recognize the woman that answered the door until Ranka crushed them in an embrace.

"Look at the two of you!" Ranka released them and took a look at each of them, "you both have grown up so well! So handsome and so beautiful!"

It took a second for the two to match the face they could remember to the face in front of them with make up and long hair, but when they did they returned his affectionate embrace and complimented his new look. Once they entered the small apartment, they saw Haruhi and Kyouya standing by a set table, facing them. They each walked towards Yuumei and Reito.

"Haruhi!" Reito began, "look at you! You've cut your hair, but still cute," he grinned.

"And you look older now, nii-san, not as goofy as before," Haruhi looked up at him and smiled, "it's nice to see you again," she bowed.

Reito dismissed her formality and caught her in a brotherly hug. "Don't treat me like some stranger, with the amount of time I saw you when we were little I can practically consider you as another little sister."

The sudden physical affection surprised Haruhi, but she quickly forgot it as she remembered the memories that confirmed his statement.

"Nii-san, this is Kyouya," Yuumei introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you again," Kyouya bowed, "I am Ohtori Kyouya," he then reached out a hand for a handshake.

Reito eyed him, "I remember you now. From what I've heard from Yui, you two get along very well," he let a smile grace his lips and shook Kyouya's hand, "that's good to hear. It's good to meet you like this, not in one of those stuffy dinner meetings. I'm Reito."

Kyouya laughed, "I agree, but I'm sure with your experience with overseas enterprise, you would do well in those meetings."

Yuumei rolled her eyes at Kyouya's behavior. She quickly insisted on eating lunch and took her seat on the floor, by the table. Reito sat beside her while Kyouya sat across. Haruhi helped her father bring the heated food to the table before taking a seat beside Kyouya.

"I know our food probably isn't to par with your meals now but-," Ranka began.

"Nonsense!" Reito cried out, "we haven't' had a simple, intimate meal like this in forever."

"Yeah and frankly we miss it. Homemade is always the best," Yuumei smiled.

Ranka squealed in excitement, "oh you two are just so precious!"

Haruhi simply ignored her father's display, accustomed to his personality, while Kyouya quietly watched the show.

"Make sure to blow on your food," Reito warned towards Yuumei, "so you don't burn your tongue."

Tired of her brother's pestering, Yuumei took a spoonful of food to spite him. Unfortunately she realized she chose the wrong moment to challenge him when she fanned her open mouth in an attempt to cool down the food inside.

"I told you! Here," leaning over to his sister, he handed her his glass of water.

She quickly chewed and swallowed the scalding food, drank the water she was handed, then exhaled in relief. Reito looked her straight in the eyes and wiped the tears that had formed from the pain.

"You okay?" he asked, to which she nodded in response.

Ranka once again squealed in his seat at the end of the table. His arms wrapped around his body as if containing the exhilaration he felt, "oh sibling love! You two haven't changed at all!"

Everyone simply sighed at his behavior.

After the meal, Reito, Yuumei, Kyouya, and Haruhi decided to walk around town with Ranka claiming he needed to rest for his work. First, they headed for the shopping district.

"There are so many more stores," Reito stated as he and Yuumei looked around in awe at the busy area, "hey I remember that shop!" He headed for a store with the others following.

"Careful, there's a step."

Yuumei instinctively looked down to find the overlooked step, then thanked Kyouya for the reminder. She took his offered hand which guided her through the doorway.

Inside, she stared in wonder. The modest store of little knick-knacks and toys had not changed one bit in comparison to the growing district surrounding it. They sold old fashioned toys like tops and yo-yos along with the latest cards and gadgets every kid wanted.

"It's still here!" Reito screamed from the back of the little store, "the car that I was saving up for!"

Haruhi perused the store, she had only been there a couple of times but it was always nice to look around the shop. Meanwhile, Kyouya followed Yuumei around the unfamiliar atmosphere.

"Well, this is quaint," he commented looking around the small space.

Yuumei giggled, "what? You've never been to a toy store?"

"I have, they were just not like this."

"Yeah, it doesn't have five floors and thousands of the latest, name brand toys," she exaggerated.

"Hey, I said it was cute," Kyouya defended himself.

Yuumei laughed at him, but was distracted by something she had not seen in a long time, "remember these?" She faced Kyouya with a childish grin and with her forefingers stuck together.

"A chinese finger trap, I've read about them."

"These drove me crazy when I was little!" Yuumei turned to explore more of the store, but her elbow pushed a figurine off the shelf. Luckily, Kyouya was able to catch it mid-air before it shattered on the floor.

"Making a mess, Yui?" Reito said appearing before them, an eyebrow raised.

"Kyouya caught it," she placed the trap back on the shelf while muttering a quick thanks to Kyouya.

Yuumei made sure to keep her hands and elbows to herself as they made their way out the store.

"Look," everyone looked towards the direction Haruhi pointed at, "that's the ice cream place we used to go to."

"They've gotten bigger. I guess they've been successful," Yuumei smiled.

"How about I treat you all with some ice cream?" Reito exclaimed, however he did not wait for anyone's response as he dashed to the shop.

Haruhi and Yuumei did not argue, they were getting free ice cream after all.

"You don't have to pay for me, I can buy my own," Kyouya protested, attempting not to offend him.

"Don't worry about it, Kyouya," Reito shot him a reassuring smile, "just think of it like an older brother treating you kiddies," he joked though he was only a year older than the boy.

Kyouya acquiesced to the unfamiliar behavior coming from a brother figure.

The four sat at a table outside the shop. They discussed topics from stories from the past and present, to overseas experiences, business and casual, while they finished their snack. As they threw away their used napkins, they decided on their new destination: the elementary school.

Engrossed in their discussion of who their teachers were and if they were tolerable, Haruhi and Yuumei failed to notice how the two males had fallen back and followed behind them rather than beside. Their obliviousness grew as they got closer to the school, until Yuumei stopped when a sudden gush of wind passed through them and she visibly shivered.

Reito tutted and shook his head, "I warned you. Here-"

But before he could offer her his jacket, Kyouya already had his on her shoulders, assuring her that he was fine in his layered outfit. Practical and mindful of the weather, Haruhi had brought her own and proceeded to put it on.

Reito eyed them for a bit as he continued to follow the two girls in silence, with Kyouya beside him.

Once at the gates of the school, Haruhi and Yuumei proceeded to point out the windows to their classrooms. At the same time, Reito took a couple of steps back away from the two, out of earshot, and put a hand on Kyouya's shoulders as a signal for him to follow suit. He remained silent for a moment as he stared at the girls. Kyouya looked at him bewildered at the gesture.

"We never tried to hide who we are," Reito said seriously, still looking forward, "but as we grew up and our friends and classmates became aware of our family background, they began to treat us differently even though we hadn't change from the day before. They just realized something about us and in their eyes that made us different from them. Of course there were exceptions, like Haruhi who is either incredibly oblivious or incredibly kind. I think she's both," he chuckled.

Kyouya nodded in agreement.

"Still, it was hard to see her go through that, so I promised myself I would protect her. If she didn't have friends then she would at least have me to keep her smiling. Again, thankfully Haruhi was there too. Then we moved and everything changed again. The whole adjusting process was a struggle but I guess I can thank you for helping her out with that," he smiled at Kyouya.

Kyouya quickly returned it, but when Reito faced forward again with a much more solemn look, he turned his gaze to Yuumei.

"But then our mother died. It was hard to accept it but death is inevitable, you know? I'd say it was harder to watch someone alive suffer, especially someone you dearly care about. That's why when it was suggested that Yui go to America I begged to go with her, but that wasn't easy either. I was desperate to make her feel better so I was relieved when she began to be happy again after some time. Then two years later she says she wants to go back to Japan, she almost gave me a heart attack! But worse of all, I couldn't go with her because of my responsibilities at school and to my uncle at the American extension of the company. But there was no stopping her. For the first time I had to trust that she could fend for herself and, from what she's told me and from what I've seen today, I can be sure that she didn't make the wrong decision. It helps to know that, along with Haruhi, you're here with her too." Reito looked straight at Kyouya who looked at him in return, "promise you'll protect her too, especially when I'm not around, ok?" he winked.

Kyouya was taken aback for a moment and automatically nodded in reply. He kept his eyes on Reito even after he had left Kyouya's side to move towards the girls. He stood frozen, pondering the words he had just heard.

"Are you ok, Kyouya? You can take your jacket back if you're cold," Yuumei asked noticing her rigid friend.

"No, I'm fine," he assured, plastering a smile on his face. He dismissed his thoughts as he decided it was a topic to reflect on later, when he would no longer be at the company of others.

Soon after, the group decided to part ways. They thanked Haruhi and her father for their hospitality, while Yuumei and Reito thanked Kyouya for his time. The siblings got into their car and were driven home.

"That was so much fun," Yuumei reflected as she stared outside the window of their moving vehicle.

"Yup, that was. I even got my car!" Reito laughed, holding out a plastic bag.

She mimicked his laughter, "we should go back there every once in a while."

Reito reached out to Yuumei and placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm really glad you're doing well. You have some pretty special people around you."

She sighed, they were definitely 'special.' "You have no idea."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_First._

The head of the Hitsumatsu family patted the corners of his lips with a napkin, afterwards he gently placed it on the table beside his empty plate. "Well, that concludes our dinner."

"Kyouya," the aged man on the other end of the table spoke, "why don't you get acquainted with Yuumei as we discuss some important matters in here."

Kyouya stood from his seat, followed by the girl across the table from him. "Yes, father."

The two bowed to their families before following a maid towards a formal living room. They each took the seats at the end of the coffee table in the center of the room, directly opposite from each other.

"I'm grateful for your hospitality," Kyouya smiled, "Hitsumatsu-san."

She stiffened, her smile overcompensating, "yes, you're welcome, Ohtori-san."

"Please call me, Kyouya," he attempted to make her feel comfortable.

Her fingers fidgeted as she nodded slowly, "then you can call me Yuumei."

.

_Second._

Once again excluded from official business, the two returned to their positions from the previous session.

"How is school?" Kyouya inquired kindly, "I'm sure you've found Ouran quite different from your last institution."

Yuumei nodded, though reluctant to look him in the eyes, "yes, it is very different. Frankly, everything is quite different from before."

"I can only imagine, but different does not equate to bad," he smiled warmly continuing the challenge of obtaining her trust.

She noticed his - unbeknownst to her to be carefully calculated - friendly demeanor and smiled, grateful for his words. "I'd like to be honest with you," she breathed, "I know that this lifestyle requires a lot of formality and tradition, which I'm not accustomed to. That's why I can't help but feel clueless and fearful that I'm doing something wrong."

"I can assure you that you haven't done anything wrong," Kyouya interrupted.

"For now, but I'm sure that I'll have to bear more responsibilities in time," Yuumei paused.

He stared at her with a blank expression, unable to deny her claim and curious at her sudden confession.

Although she felt the urge to turn her gaze away from him she fought to look strong, "I guess it's bold for me to ask you, especially when this is supposedly an occasion for professional purposes, but we're practically peers and you've grown up with this lifestyle so I was hoping that maybe you could teach me all the formalities I need to know." She looked at him, searching for an answer.

Kyouya could see that she was attempting to look and sound determined, but he could still detect the slightest indication of fear in her eyes and in her tone. She was admitting to her own weakness, something he would never do, though it was understandable considering her position. In that case, her confession was admirable.

But would helping her abolish her weakness help his primary goal of building a relationship that strengthens their family business relations? He was prepared to do anything to gain her trust, from which a friendly connection could be based upon, but here she was asking for more. She sought for his willingness to disclose his expertise in the area they, by fate, are competing in.

In his silence, Kyouya did not notice Yuumei stand and bow before him. "Please, will you help me?"

Shocked, he quickly stood and gestured for her to stand. It was not gentlemanly of him to make her beg. "Please stand, you don't need to beg." Once he could see her eyes again he replaced his shocked expression with a relieved one, "I understand your situation and it must be difficult. I'll help as much as I can."

.

_Fifth._

"Don't leave your soup spoon inside the bowl, you put it beside," Kyouya pointed out.

Yuumei paused then noticed what he was referring to and quickly corrected herself, "sorry"

"You don't have to apologize whenever you make a mistake," he smiled.

She nervously laughed, "it just seems so insignificant."

A small table had been set in the living room complete with utensils and serviettes. They sat across from each other, her every action completely visible to Kyouya as they simulated the presence of victuals.

He grinned in accordance to her response, "I know, but regardless it is proper etiquette."

Yuumei proved that she desperately wanted to improve and assimilate into the wealthy lifestyle by learning quickly, he had to admit. He was reluctant in helping her but at the moment that she asked it was the only path he could think of that would lead to the trust he needed. But it didn't matter, he thought, he was still playing the role that would benefit him the most.

"Must we always act this way?" she asked, "being so prim and proper must get tiring at some point."

He struggled to maintain a composed expression, but nevertheless succeeded. "I'm afraid we don't have that leisure."

Yuumei sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that. I guess for someone like you that was a silly question, you're used to this by now but I'm still learning. Sometimes the maids laugh at me when I clean up my room," she snickered, "I don't really mind though, this house is so big I'm sure there's something else they can clean."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and also snickered, "I have to agree. I wouldn't mind the maids finding some corner of the mansion to clean rather than rummaging through my stuff."

She couldn't resist the perfect opportunity. "Why? Is there something in your room you don't want anyone else to see?" she teased with a raised eyebrow.

He sat silent, unable to respond to her sudden prying. Was that was she thought of him? A suspicious boy that had secrets? Had she seen past the facade?

But when a smirk slowly rose on her lips, he was relieved and at the same time stirred. She definitely wasn't sugar-coated, which was usual for someone that had only experienced pleasure and leisure in their lavish life. So far, Kyouya saw her as bold, determined, and sharp, although somewhat grief-stricken. Still, she was promisingly tolerable. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give her a friend.

.

_Eighth._

"During gatherings it's typically respected if you're very social and engage yourself in conversations with other people," Kyouya instructed.

Yuumei nodded.

"If you can, however, it helps to know who the guests will be so you can prioritize and know who you should talk to."

She raised a brow, "why? Isn't it enough that I socialize and present myself well?"

He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "well what's the point of doing something that won't benefit you?"

She tilted her head a bit before uttering, "is that so?"

It was evident to Kyouya that his mask was inching away, but it was no longer a worry. This girl was only concerned with improving herself and paid no mind to his underlying personality that was slowly appearing.

"So what's your story?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

Yuumei snickered, "your story. Everyone has one and you've somewhat become a part of mine, so I'm curious about yours."

Kyouya closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was true that they had gotten to know each other over the past several months, but did she need to know more? He glossed over the possibilities in his head. Giving her a more in-depth understanding of his background would definitely earn him more trust, after all he essentially knew hers. But did she really need to know? Was it possible that she'd exploit what he would tell her? Would she know how to?

Yuumei waited patiently for him, by now she had grown familiar to the silent moments he spent in his head. He definitely took comfort in carefully examining his options.

Kyouya sighed and straightened himself in his seat. He looked at her, concluding that she was not a threat to him whatsoever, and who knows, it may not be too bad having an ally.

.

_Eleventh._

It had been routine for the two to rehearse proper dining etiquette until it was performed with perfection during their time in the monthly meetings. If they weren't practicing then he would be giving her pointers about the culture. Nonetheless, they were making impressive progress as Yuumei performed the routine flawlessly during this meeting.

Placing her serviette loosely on the left side of her plate and her knife and fork in the proper position on her plate, Kyouya was pleased by her accomplishment.

"Congratulations, you have mastered proper dining etiquette and manners," he congratulated.

She beamed, "thanks to you."

Left with more time than usual the two engaged in small talk, but unlike their first encounter, it was more casual. The air of uneasiness had disappeared and their conversation flowed with little effort.

.

_Twelfth._

"I'm afraid I have to apologize to you Kyouya," Kyouya turned to the head of the Hitsumatsu family at the mention of his name, "Yuumei is still not feeling well and can't join you today."

Kyouya smiled, "it's not a problem. If you would, I'd appreciate it if you could send her my best wishes and tell her that I hope she will recover quickly."

"I will."

Kyouya sat through the business meeting. Although he had always hoped to be involved as a part of the family business he stayed silent, knowing his place. But it didn't matter since he could not help but be distracted by the empty seat across from him. In fact, two of the usually occupied seats on the Hitsumatsu side was empty.

.

Kyouya slowly opened his eyes, piecing together his memories in an attempt to figure out his situation. He had fallen asleep on his desk again. It must have been past midnight, as his room was barely lit by his desk lamp. He lifted his head from his crossed arms, turned off the light and headed for his bed.

Thankful he changed into his pajamas before falling asleep, he threw his glasses on the nightstand and jumped under the covers. He didn't expect the day to be straining. Words kept tugging at his mind. A promise that refused to be left unnoticed in the back of his head while he tried to work.

Finally, he drifted to sleep, hoping that this time his dreams were unaffected.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Welcome everyone to a Host Club special event. We bring you the first Host Club Carnival!"

The club filled a segment of the school's massive field with several functional rides and booths. The hosts posed under a wooden arch that marked the entrance. They welcomed their gathered customers fully dressed in a costume that resembled a circus ringmaster, a vibrant red coat with two coattails, gold buttons and stitching, black pants, and a top hat with a red ribbon.

Dividing into two groups, they formed a line on both sides of the arch. They clutched their hats in one hand and bowed, gesturing for their guests to enter. Once all were scattered throughout the area, the hosts rose and walked towards each other.

Yuumei approached them, "you guys really went all out," she remarked.

"Of course! The host club never limits itself in providing entertainment!" Tamaki announced with tenacity.

Yuumei chuckled, "of course, well in that case I'm going to go have fun. See you guys later." She waved to them as she scurried towards a couple of friend from class.

"You better know what you're doing. You're paying for the difference if this is over budget," Kyouya warned Tamaki, "you do have the receipts for everything right?"

"Later!," Tamaki pushed everyone further into the event, "I promise I'll give them to you afterwards, for now we all have a job to do so go to your stations!"

Everyone followed their president's order and headed to their assigned locations, except for the twins who slyly made a U-turn back to Tamaki. The three closely huddled together and spoke in quiet whispers.

"Ok, to reiterate the rules, no telling them exactly what we're doing," Kaoru stated.

"So we have to get an answer indirectly," Hikaru added.

"And the prize is…" Tamaki announced with hushed excitement.

"This," the twins held out a picture of Haruhi as a child on a carousel, waving to her dad who held the camera.

After admiring the childish cuteness of the image, Tamaki gained a resolute expression. "Then let us begin the Find-out-if-Kyouya-and-Yuumei-are-dating game!" His voice grew in volume as he neared the end of the sentence.

"Game?" The unmistakable small voice of Huni was heard.

The three turned to the sound to see Huni and Mori walking side by side towards them.

"We knew something was going on!" Huni jumped, "we were suspicious when you told us the new theme just before the club started! It's unusual for it to change so suddenly, right, Takeshi? Right?"

Mori answered with a grunt and a nod.

Caught off guard, the twins froze while Tamki nervously stammered, "g-game? what game?"

Huni smiled, "don't worry we won't tell as long as we get to play too. It'll be fun!"

After being briefed with the rules and object of the game, the five hosts dispersed, each determined to be crowned the winner.

.

The twins reported to the game booths area. Not only were they a game, the Guess Which One is Hikaru and Kaoru Game, but they also mingled with the females playing the carnival games. However, when they noticed Yuumei from the corner of their eye, it was time for them to strike.

She walked with two other girls but fell back when she stopped to watch a booth. At this moment the two swooped in to suddenly appear before her.

"Time to play the Which One of Us Looks Better Game!" they shouted with raised arms.

It took Yuumei a second register what was happening. "Which one looks better? But you're identical."

They paid no mind to her words and quickly turned their backs.

"Do I look better?" Hikaru says, turning to face her again.

"Or do I look better?" Kaoru turned, the difference in his appearance clearly noticeable. Unlike his twin he wore thin oval glasses.

"Well?" they asked in unison.

Befuddled by their game, Yuumei looked at them with furrowed brows, "what is the point of this? Is there supposed to be a right answer?"

"The right answer is whoever you pick! So who is it?" The two grew impatient.

"The glasses don't change anything," she scoffed, "you still look the same." Without a second glance, Yuumei walked past them and searched for her friends.

Kaoru removed the frames and they both watched as she walked away, "that didn't work."

.

Huni deduced that the perfect opportunity to approach Kyouya was after he escorted the customers off the carousel. He was left alone, waiting for customers to line up.

"Kyouya-kun!" Huni eagerly skipped towards Kyouya while holding small plates of cake in each hand.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Nope, nothing," the lolita host grinned, "I was just serving food and treats when I thought of a question."

Not knowing what to expect, Kyouya simple nodded.

Huni raised the plates in his hands, "do you think this cake," he lifted his right hand higher, "which was provided by the Hitsumatsu caterers, is better than this one," he lifted his other hand, "which is from my favorite bakery?" He blinked at the cool host with anticipation.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "I'm sorry but I'm not too fond of sweets."

"Just think about it!" he insisted. "See this one only has two strawberries," he referred to the Hitsumatsu cake, "while this one has a lot! But don't let that influence your decision! If you really like the Hitsumatsu one then I understand. It's just that I like strawberries a lot! So I like to have a lot of strawberries with my cake. But there's nothing wrong with just having two, that way you can evenly share it with someone else, right? Although if there's a lot more strawberries then you can each have more..."

"Huni-sempai," Kyouya stopped Huni's mumbling, "I'm sure your customers are eagerly awaiting you right now and they would love to answer your question. There are also people lined up for the carousel so I must tend to them." He politely gestured his upperclassman to leave.

"Uh but," Huni was forced to admit defeat when Kyouya diverted his attention to his customers, "hmph."

.

Mori quickly spotted Yuumei when she appeared in the line for the Tunnel of Love. Unfortunately, the boats could only be occupied by two people at a time so she volunteered to be by herself, letting her two friends be together.

Nevertheless, Mori set her off with a simple "enjoy" and watched her boat disappear into the tunnel.

After a few minutes, Yuumei reemerged at the end of the ride and he guided her out of the boat.

"Thanks," Yuumei smiled.

Before letting her go however, he had something to ask, "was there anyone in particular you thought of in there?"

Surprised to hear him say a complete sentence, Yuumei stared in awe while slowly shaking her head, "no, no one."

With that Mori nodded and let her proceed with her day as he turned to the customers waiting for his assistance.

.

Tamaki did not hesitate to run towards Kyouya's station when he decided how he would obtain the information he wanted.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki's voiced stopped Kyouya from opening the gate to the ride for his customers..

"What do you need?" there was suppressed anger in his voice.

"Oh I simply must tell you the wonders of my ride, the Mirror Maze!"

Sighing, Kyouya had no choice but to listen since the line of customers before him were already captivated by Tamaki's words.

"All day I chase after the beautiful women that fill this school, but not only that, the mirrors make it appear as if there are dozens of these beautiful faces," he cups the chin of a girl in line, "surrounding me at once! It is truly a blessing, a wonderful experience!" He then turns to the host and looks him straight in the eyes, "I'm sure, Kyouya, that there must be one particular lady that you would like to surround you like that."

The line before them began to stir, mumbled 'awws,' 'lucky girl,' and 'I hope it's me' could be heard.

Kyouya was unfazed and smiled a charming smile, "I'm afraid I cannot simply choose one when I'm already surrounded by so many beautiful faces."

The girls' eyes sparkled at his words.

"I believe this experience is similar to yours in that maze, Tamaki. It feels like a blessing to be in their presence," he gestured to the line of customers.

Flattered and utterly excited the line of women rushed passed the gate and took their seats in the carousel, eagerly awaiting the cool host to pay them more attention.

"You should return to your position," Kyouya simply uttered before walking towards his ride.

Silent amidst all the sudden movement, Tamaki frowned and did as told.

.

As the sky began to darken, the plethora of lights throughout the area began to flicker on, flooding the carnival with a yellow glow. With the amount of customers dwindling, the five players of their most recent game gathered together once again.

"Ahh," Tamaki pouted, "I'm afraid I was unable to get any information," his posture drooped in accordance to his failure.

"None here either," the twins stated bluntly.

"Kyouya wouldn't answer me," Huni frowned, "how about you, Takeshi?"

Mori shook his head.

The group sighed in unison, unsure of how to proceed.

"I have a question," Haruhi appeared before them holding a notebook, "why was my notebook at the gift shop? Did you just take this from my bag today, before club activities started?"

They stared at the natural host, an idea slowly forming in their heads.

"I need this you know. There's a test next week."

Rather than react to her scolding, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru attacked the girl, screaming, "Haruhi!"

Shocked, though not unfamiliar, with the sudden turn of events, Haruhi squeezed her way out of their grip only to be faced by Huni.

"Will you help us, Haru-chan?" he asked with a childish grin.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Club activities were nearing their end when Yuumei lined up for her last ride of the day, the carousel. Her friends talked among themselves as they waited while she gazed at her surroundings. The darkening sky behind the flurry of yellow lights and glares was simply captivating.

Finally, Kyouya opened the gate and gestured for everyone to approach the ride. However, when she came to pass him, being the last in line, he seized her attention.

"Go to the second level," he whispered before heading towards the other girls.

Confused, Yuumei had no choice but to follow. She found the small staircase on the back side of the ride. It was unlikely anyone saw her because the customers chose to sit around the front to be closer to the host. The second level was smaller than the first and Yuumei was rather disappointed to see that all of the horses were stationary. Regardless, she chose one and hoped her friend had a good reason.

Kyouya visited each customer to make sure that they were safe and gave them a charming host smile. As always they were taken by his charisma. As soon as he finished chatting with the last customer, he signaled the operator to start the ride and snuck to the back of the carousel.

When he reached the top of the steps, he paused and grinned. There was Yuumei, her hair blowing in a combination of the ride and a breeze in the wind, a serene smile present on her lips, a peaceful atmosphere surrounding her, and yellow glow shining on her face. After a moment of admiring the view, he decided to proceed with his purpose.

"Yuumei, sit over here," he situated himself on a elaborately decorated bench rather than a horse.

She grunted, "first you tell me to go here where all the horses don't move, then I can't even sit on one?" She started to get off when she momentarily trips but caught herself before she hit the ground.

Kyouya flinched prepared to help but he soon breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was fine and made her way towards the seat next to him.

Being on the smaller second level made the two difficult to see from below and the raised sides of the bench helped in covering them almost completely. There was a sense of privacy between them, like the many meetings they had spent together.

"Have the other hosts been acting peculiar around you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Kyouya leaned back and closed his eyes, "I suspect that they're up to something, playing some sort of game."

Yuumei also leaned back, staring at their moving surroundings as he explained further.

"First, we usually have themes planned days in advance and I ensure that everything is in budget, but I only found out about today's theme today. Apparently, Tamaki, and probably the twins, set everything up without my knowledge. Second, Huni-sempai and Tamaki came up to me randomly today to ask me strange questions. Based on that, it seems that Huni-sempai is playing the game too."

"Mori-sempai too!" she interrupted, "he asked me a question after I went on his ride and he doesn't usually talk to me so that was odd. And actually, Hikaru and Kaoru made me play this 'game' that didn't make sense."

"What game?" he looked at her with interest.

"They asked me to pick who I thought looked better when the only difference between them was a pair of glasses."

"What did Mori-sempai ask you?"

"If I thought of anyone in the Tunnel of Love. What did they ask you?"

Kyouya quickly leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands linked in front of his mouth, and his expression in thought, "to pick a cake and who I wanted to be surrounded by."

Yuumei's brows furrowed at the lack of context but soon figured further information was irrelevant if he didn't care to explain. "So they're playing a game with the two of us?"

"They're playing a game about us," he turned his head towards her and smirked, "they're trying to see if there's something between us."

She stared back at him, careful not to misunderstand his words, "something?"

"Something romantic."

In that moment, Yuumei found sense in the twins' game and Mori's question. Had she said she preferred the one with the glasses or that she thought of someone in the Tunnel then there would be definite suspicion of a romantic relationship between them. She thought it weird, though, that they had gone to such measures for a mere game.

"That makes so much sense now," she muttered, staring into space.

"Actually," Kyouya leaned back once again, focusing his attention on her, "having thought about it, I'd like for there to be something."

The moment those words reached her ears, Yuumei snapped her eyes back to him, "something romantic?"

He chuckled and nodded.

His words were almost unreal. She could admit that the thought passed through her mind but it had never connected to her reality. They had been teased countless times simply because they were friends of the opposite genders or for merely being physically together. It was typical and they would simply brush it off.

But now that the idea could be possible, should she let it be? Did she want it to be?

In a few seconds, all her memories related to him flashed before her eyes. He helped her fit in the wealthy community, became her most trusted friend, introduced her to a valuable circle of friends, and remained her dear friend despite tribulations. Yuumei never expected much more than what they already had and yet here he was asking.

Yuumei stared at his smirking but hopeful expression and smiled.

. . .

The girls hardly rushed to reach the exit of the carousel. Waiting at the gate was Kyouya escorting every single customer as they descend the ride's platform and out of the gate.

As Yuumei walked down the step, she noticed Haruhi walking towards Kyouya and the customers. More unusual, the rest of the hosts were, more or less, hidden behind a single garbage can not too far away. Remembering what Kyouya had told her, she figured it was simply another part of their little game.

She was the last to reach Kyouya and they both met with Haruhi at the gate.

"I need to talk to you guys," she stated.

Curious about the continuation of their little game, Yuumei made sure to keep an eye on the other players.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, unfazed by the conspicuous audience.

"Are you two dating?"

An audible thud was heard followed by a loud whisper, "Not like that!"

Yuumei didn't restrain her giggle and nor did Kyouya restrain his smirk. Turning their attention back to Haruhi's question, Kyouya looked at Yuumei. She bit her lip and nodded, to which the excitement inside him grew dramatically.

He looked back at Haruhi, almost unable to suppress his wide smile. "Yes, we are."

Haruhi's eyes widened before she slowly grinned, "I'm happy for you two."

A loud crash was then heard synchronized with squeals. The three looked to the direction behind the Haruhi and found the small mob of hosts heading for them. With the exception of Mori, they ran with open arms, one in particular even had tears in his eyes.

Haruhi's shoulders dropped, "will you give me my picture now?" she addressed them bluntly, "I'd really appreciate it if you stop taking my stuff without my permission and asking my dad for pictures." When the mob passed her, the picture appeared in her hands and she simply sighed at their antics.

Watching the oncoming onslaught, Yuumei instinctively stepped behind Kyouya and prepared herself


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Yuumei put away her school work as she sat at her regular table in the Third Music Room.

"Is this seat occupied?" Kyouya gestured to the seat across from her.

Yuumei played along with his unnecessary act, "not at the moment. You may sit if you want."

He sat himself down, "are you sure it doesn't bother you that I keep hosting?"

She leans forward, her elbows on the table, "I told you I'm fine with it. I get how the club is important to you and how you want to stay involved."

He mimicked her position, "I can still stay involved in the background, the management and finances."

"And I'm pretty sure if you do that then your regulars will hunt me down."

Kyouya smirked, "I'll have you know that I have certain power over a police force that'll allow me to ensure that that doesn't happen."

Yuumei could only laugh at his remark before Haruhi arrived at the table.

He grasps Yuumei's hand for a moment as a gesture of departure, "I'll see you later."

Haruhi replaces Kyouya at the table, "so how are you two?"

"Good," Yuumei smiles, "we agreed that he'll keep hosting."

"Does that mean you're keeping your relationship a secret?"

"Not necessarily. We're not planning on announcing it or anything but we're not hiding it either."

"Well if you want to keep it that way then you better tell Tamaki," a pair of voices announced.

"What do mean?" Yuumei addressed the approaching twins.

"He's planning a little celebration party to announce to the whole club about you and Kyouya," Hikaru stated with a blank expression.

"It was supposed to be today but he was talking about some doves not arriving until tomorrow," Kaoru added nonchalantly.

"Doves?!" Yuumei stood in shock. "Isn't that a bit too much? Did he even consider what Kyouya and I would think of it?" she could feel her irritation building up.

Haruhi came to her friend's side and attempted to calm her down, "I'm sure he means well."

"He _always_ means 'well', but maybe he should consider what other people will think or what they want before he delves into their business," Yuumei ranted.

"Let's see what could happen if milord announced it to the whole club," the twins held their chins and pondered to themselves.

"Well Kyouya's customers would definitely not be happy with Yuumei taking him away from them. If they don't target Yuumei herself, they'll probably request for him endlessly to take up his time," Hikaru suggested.

"Even if he doesn't keep hosting, they'll probably surround him at school. Keep him occupied so Yuumei won't have a chance to even see him and he can't do anything about it because he can't be rude and push them away," Kaoru continued.

"Or they can be happy for them," Haruhi threw in, her proposition odd before the twin's pessimistic approach.

"Yay!" a high pitched voice approached the group closely followed by a silent figure, "Kyouya and Yuumei are da-!"

The twins covered Huni's mouth, "nope, not today. It's been postponed to tomorrow."

"No, it's been postponed to never," Yuumei cleverly retorted. "Why does he have to make such a big deal about it?" she sighed.

"So you've heard about Tamaki's plans," Kyouya announced, sitting on Yuumei's previous seat.

"He told you?" Yuumei questioned.

"No, he charged all the expenses on the club account. I had to delay the doves to buy me some time to rescind all the purchases." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance of the memory before pushing his glasses to their proper position. "Flowers, a cake, balloons, a violinist…I'm pretty sure he knows I can see the account. He failed at being secretive."

Kyouya and Yuumei turned to the other hosts but found them all moved a several feet away huddled in a circle with Tamaki joining them.

"What are you guys doing?" the host king whispered harshly, "we're not celebrating until tomorrow!"

"There's no point, milord," the twins made no attempt to lower their voices.

"Yea, they already know about it," Huni pointed out.

Everyone, except for Tamaki, broke the huddle and walked back to Kyouya and Yuumei.

His body was frozen, his eyes staring at everyone, "but how…how did you find out?"

"You charged everything to the club account," Kyouya stated bluntly, "I check the account everyday."

"Everyday…?"

"It's not happening," Yuumei declared confidently.

In a blink, Tamaki appeared before the couple begging on his knees. "Please, it'll be fun! We'll announce your love to the whole world and celebrate the beauty of romance!"

"I've already cancelled or returned everything you ordered or purchased." Kyouya was evidently unaffected by his friend's plea.

"B-but mom…." Tamaki burst into tears and retreated to a corner, "why is mommy being so mean to daddy?!"

Everyone sighed at the childish president, but Yuumei began to feel guilt for directly causing his outburst.

"Don't be like that," Yuumei begged, "I know you were excited for it but it's just not what we want."

"You don't need to try to cheer him up, Yuumei," the twins pointed out, but she couldn't help herself.

Tamaki directed his teary, puppy dog eyes towards the apologetic girl hoping to persuade her.

Her decision was fixed but she didn't want him to remain gloomy. An idea to cheer him up popped into her head, although she knew she would probably regret it. "Forget about Kyouya and I, my friends from America are visiting me next week and I'm planning on bringing them to the club to meet you all. So…" she gulped, "why don't you plan something for them instead?"

Tamaki's eyes with excitement. He crawled towards the table with incredible speed and held Yuumei's hands in his, kneeling before her.

"Really?" The corners of his lips rose slowly but surely.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyouya whispered in her ear.

Yuumei turned her head towards him and whispered in reply, "absolutely not." She then turned back to Tamaki and reluctantly nodded.

The president jumped to his feet immediately and sparkled in delight, "then we will welcome your friends properly, the Japanese way! No, the Ouran way! No! The Host Club way!"

* * *

_Whaat? I actually updated. I hope to get at least a couple more chapters done before break ends, then I'll try to not die in school so I can finish the story. One thing is for sure...this will not go unfinished!_

_Thanks for reading and sticking with it :) Review!_

_UPDATE: I'm a boob. Looks like I won't actually be able to update anytime soon, sorry about that. In the meantime, watch Pitch Perfect. It's one of the best movies ever! :P_


End file.
